You're Not Alone
by Anaruhii
Summary: Naruto wanted to end his life after the incident happened. Then everything change when Iruka came along.He moved in with the Jounin, and the man realize his feeling for the boy changed and it was much more farther than the like-brotherly bond they shared.
1. Chapter 1  Rescue

**Author Note :** This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Please excuse my grammar mistake. My English skill is -Eh...

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, everything goes to _Maasashi Kishimoto_!

**Summary :** Naruto wanted to end his life after the incident happened. Then everything change when Iruka came move in with the Jounin, and the man realize his feeling for the boy changed and it was much more farther than the like-brotherly bond they shared.

**Warning** : This is YAOI, meaning boyxboy love. If you don't like it, leave. And the others, enjoy the story! IruNaru

**Italics :** Thought

* * *

><p>"Look, it's that thing!" The villagers glared at the Kyubii with eyes filled with hatred. Nobody accepted him as a living being but as monster. Everyone feared and wanted him dead. The rumors says whomever goes near him will be either be tortured or get killed. Although none of those gossip were true. He's just a mere child trying to find friends, love, and happiness and nothing else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch! That hurts Iruka-sensei! " The blonde hair shouted the pain from his left leg.<p>

"There it's done. You shouldn't have jump off that cliff when I told you not to Naruto."

'_Why does he have to make me worry about him all the time?'_The boy remains silence for a few minutes then made a sad face and pondered. He grabbed the man vest and look at him in the eyes.

"Sensei, W-why…" Naruto whispered. Drop of tears started falling out of the blonde eyes.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" The man was startle seeing tears bursting out.

"Why, why does everybody hates me? Did I do something wrong to get all those stares and hatred? " The boy yelled with anger and sadness.

'_Naruto…'_ Iruka wipes his tears on his face away and hugged him. He didn't know what he should do in a situation like this but to comfort him. The man sighs and looks back at Naruto.

"They don't hate you Naruto and you've done nothing wrong! They just needs more time to know you better. "

"Time? Sensei it been years and all I've got in returned was hatred! You don't understand what I'm going through! I have no family and not a single person cared about me! They all wish I'd never existed! Do you even know how that made me feels?" The blonde hollered in an angry voice.

"Its okay" Iruka hugged him tighter. "I was just like you when I was your age. When my parent died, everyone starts to forget about me, they forgot my existence. Then I did crazy things to get people's attentions, just like you did. I messed up. Naruto, there would also be someone who cares about you in this would, like me and the Hokage" Iruka said.

The blonde was shocked but was glad to hear what his teacher just said. He never had anyone who cared for him before.

"Um..Iruka-Sensei" The blonde said.

"Yes Naruto?" The man responded.

"Thank you, I felt a little better.. And um.. Could you treat me at Ichiraku tonight? Smiled the blonde.

'_Ramen again huh?' _

"I don't see why not" Iruka smirk while rubbing the blonde golden hair.

After eating at Ichiraku, they both parted their way after the man paid the bill. Naruto was fast asleep once he got on his bed and so did Iruka.

Midnight had finally come; it was a full moon tonight. It shined brightly upon the Hidden Leaf Village. The people o Konoha was sleeping peacefully with their friends and family. But not all the people were. Kabuto and Mizuki planned to kill the nine tails tonight. _'Uzamaki Naruto, tonight you die.'_

They both headed to the abandon apartment where the blonde live. Mizuki went inside and started pouring oil everywhere while Kabuto set up paper bombs around the building. Once everything had been set. They both ran outside and Kabuto activated the paper bomb by throwing a kunai on one of the matches. The bomb exploded and woke some of the people of Konoha up. They saw where the fire was coming from but they didn't hesitate to tell anyone and went back to bed._ 'I hope he dies.'_

Luckily, Kakashi and Gai were back from their mission. They saw smokes coming from the abandon building. The silver hair man knew the building that was on fire was where the blonde live. He went toward the building while Gai went to get some backup.

'_Huh? Why the hell is it so hot in here?'_ The blonde eyes opened his eyes and fire burning everywhere. His heart started to raise unable to understand why the building was on fire. The boy hurried and ran to grab his weapons then tried to find a way out. It was difficult task for him because of his injured leg. "HOOOOT!" The blonde yelled loudly when a piece of sealing wall falls on his hand. Everything started to falls and block _him away. Tears started to fall from the blonde eyes as he screams for help. 'Why am I yelling for help when I know I'm not going to be saved?_ The villagers would probably be glad when I'm dead.' The boy hoped shattered. He collapsed onto the ground as more fire got worse and smokes went inside him.

The silver hair finally reaches the building and made his way inside.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kakashi grumble trying to find him.

' _W-Whose there? Who's calling my name?__'_ The boy collapsed again.

"Kakashi! We're here." Gai shouted with the backup, Kurenai and Asuma.

"It's about time. Everyone search for Naruto, he's in here somewhere. " Kakashi ordered.

The fire was unstoppable. Another paper bomb exploded. All the Jounin were having trouble getting in Naruto's apartment since everything was crumbling. Gai searched in the living room, Kurenai and Asuma searched in the kitchen. But there was no sign of the blonde.

Kakashi heard coughs coming inside of the closet from the bedroom. He stared and saw the blonde trap under the table. The silver hair man alerted everyone that he found the blonde. A bomb exploded on the right. They had to hurry to get Naruto out.

"Gai!" The bushy man broke the table with his leg that was blocking the way. The silver hair haste and grabbled the blonde then ran toward the exit. Another bomb exploded and Kurenai injured her forehead. Gai and Asuma helped her then ran toward the exit. They all managed to escape before the building falls into pieces.

"How is he?" Gai glared at the blonde.

Kakashi remains silenced. The Jounin all eye at the boy. The blonde wasn't in good shape, his injured leg bleed again. But that wasn't only the case. His forehead, arms, and body were all scratched touch the boy. "Kakashi! He's not breathing! Take him to the hospital immediately!" The silver hair felt a thunder strikes him. He was terrified; his heart beat faster and faster scared that the blonde might die. He hurried and made his way to the hospital.

"Kurenai, are you alright?" Asuma heart pounded.

"It's a minor injury, but I'll be fine." The woman smile.

"Asuma, go investigate. I'll report this incident to the Hokage." Gai dashed.

"I'm going with you Asuma! " The woman said.

Meanwhile, Kakashi finally arrived at the hospital. He took the blonde to the emergency room.

"Nurse! Please help him! "The silver hair shouted in fear. The medical ninja took the blonde away from Kakashi's arm. Kakashi heart rise once again. He felt the blonde's heart had stop beating before the medical ninja took him. Tears were falling out of the man eyes. He tried to enter the room.

"Please sir! You can't come in! "The nurse pushed him away from the door.

The silver hair man had hope in the blonde that he'll survive. His body started to tremble as he sat down on the chair waiting. _'Naruto, don't you dare die!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Stay tune for Chapter two to find out weather Naruto Uzamaki will live or die!_ Make sure to REVIEW!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2  Live or Die

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, everything goes to _Maasashi Kishimoto_!.

**Italics :** Thought

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is this place? Am I finally dead? I..I..Oh, that's right. Nobody came to save me in the fire and I died. I wonder..if…if..Konoha noticed that I'm gone, do they miss me? No, probably not. They're probably glad I vanished. Ha ,I bet the villagers are celebrating my death right now. Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry. I wish I was able to say goodbye to you and thank you for caring about me. I'm sorry sensei.' <em>The blonde shed tears for several hours remembering the peaceful time he spent with his sensei.

At that moment, it hit him. The memories of the loneliness and hatred upon him stated rewinding back. He remembered the time when he first approached the villagers. He saw happy people, smiling at each other. But then when they saw the child walking by, everywhere, eyes was staring at him, they wanted him gone. Then the blonde didn't know what was going on and walk up to the ramen shop toward the man.

"Can I have a bowl of Miso soup please? I have money." The boy smiled at the man.

"Get out of here you disgusting thing!" People ran for their lives not knowing what the beast would do.

"B-But why? I just want some ramen." The blonde took one step toward closer.

The man went into his kitchen and pour in hot soup in a bowl. He walked out, and looked at the monster again. "You want ramen? Here! Have it!" He shouted and threw the hot bowl at the blonde face. The bowl crack when it hit the boy forehead. The hot water dripped and spread from his face to his neck. The hot soup burnt him. The blonde felt blood from his forehead. His eyes started to fill up with tears. He ran out of the shop crying. As the boy tries to run away from the village, someone had thrown a kunai at him and hit the blonde's arm. He fell to the ground and moan. _'Why? I don't understand!'_ Then he stood up again and kept running away using all the strength he had until he fainted.

The blonde had finally calmed down about the nightmare. Suddenly, he heard voices echoing his name. "Naruto, Naruto, over and over." Thy boy stopped crying and wipes his tears away. "Who's there?" He asked. The voice got louder and louder. Then a light appeared, the blonde blink his eyes and look closely. There it was, right in front of him, it was 'another him'. The blonde eyes wide.

"W-Who are you?" The blonde asked confusingly.

"I am you. " The duplicate of him responded.

"Will you like to go back or will you like to stay here, in the darkness?" The duplicate grab the blonde hands and hold it.

"Go back? There's no place for me to return to." The blonde frowned.

"You're wrong, you think you don't belong anywhere, but there's someone special who's in pain waiting for your return." The duplicate look at the blonde eyes and smiled.

"Someone, special?"

"When the time comes, you will know. Now, you must tell me your answer? Will you stay here or will you like to return home? There's not much time, you must hurry and chose the path you want."

The duplicate of the blonde fade away . "Wait!" _' I don't know what to do….Huh..What's happening to me? My body, it's disappearing?_

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?' <em>The blonde eyes blink a little and cough_. 'I can't move my body.' _

The medical ninja look at the boy. "Hurry gets him some oxygen!" He demanded. They place a mask full of oxygen for him and the blonde fell back asleep. One of the medical ninja walked out from the operation room and head to the silver hair man. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"During the past three days, we tried out best. We- ' The medical ninja was cut off and the silver hair grabbed the him on the shoulder.

"What happened? Is he safe?" The medical ninja sigh and pull his hands away from Kakashi's.

"The surgery was a success however the child won't be able to move for a few weeks."

Kakashi sigh in relief. Once the blonde was put into a room, the silver hair entered and sat on the chair next to the boy holding his soft warm hand. He stares at the boy waiting for him to gain consciousness.

Meanwhile, a loud knock was being bang on Iruka's door.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Naruto's in trouble !" Sakura yelled.

When the man heard "Naruto" and "Trouble", he quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto's in the hospital!" The pink hair look at her sensei and yelled.

"What happened !" Iruka asked impatiently.

"Follow me and I'll tell you the whole story on the way." Sakura grabbed his hand and took him to where the blonde was. They try to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible.

It was late at night and they finally arrive at the hospital. Sakura went to the information desk and ask what room the blonde was in. The pink hair told where he can find the blonde and left him to help Ino at the flower shop. The man walked to the blonde room and stood outside. He didn't have enough courage to see the boy yet. He couldn't forgive himself for letting the boy getting hurt while he was sleeping peacefully. The man sighs and opens the door and saw the silver hair sitting next to Naruto. He shut the door quietly. Kakashi turned his head around and at look at Iruka, then turn back at Naruto. His eyes were red; Iruka could tell that he was crying. Iruka gape at the boy and heard something coming out from Kakashi's mouth.

"He'll be fine, Kakashi glumes."

'Naruto, how could I let this happen to you? You're injured everywhere from top to bottom. I can never forgive myself seeing you in this condition.' The ponytail thought.

" I-I'm not that thing." The blonde whispered in his sleep.

Iruka went up closer to the boy and hugged him. Asuma entered the room. The silver hair looks at Asuma sadly. "Well" Kakashi said. Asuma explain that he found some evidences of the incident and he thinks he know who was behind it. "It was Mizuki and Kabuto". Asuma gave him a direct answer. Iruka wanted to kill those two after hearing it. He wanted revenge.

The blonde regain consciousness and cough lightly. His eyes opened and look around to see where he was. He saw Iruka, Kakashi, and Asuma in the room with him.

'_Naruto'_ Iruka went closer and held him. _'This is all my fault, I'm sorry Naruto.'_ Iruka blamed himself for the cause. "It's about time you wake up." Kakashi let go of the blonde's hand. Asuma left the room to leave those two some private.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" The ponytail rubbed the blonde's cheek softly.

"I-ruka sensei, Kakashi-sensei.." The blonde spoke softly looking at his sensei.

The silver hair scowls and disappointed that he notices the ponytail first.

Then the blonde remember about the incident and started crying. _'Why didn't I die?'_ He thought.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" The ponytail and the silver questioned shockingly.

The boy remains silence then told both of his sensei to leave and that he wanted to be alone. Iruka didn't know what to say because he felt guilty.

"I'm not leaving Naruto" Iruka whispered.

"Kakashi-san, can I have some time with Naruto?" Iruka didn't take his eyes off the blonde one bit.

The silver hair man nodded and left the room. The ponytail blood starts to mount. He started apologizing how he wasn't there for him. He didn't end and kept repeating "I'm sorry," to the boy. Naruto looked up to the sealing. "Why didn't I die? " His face saddens. The man felt his heart had shatter after hearing what Naruto had said. They both were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Naruto" Tears came out from Iruka's eyes. Then blonde eyes widen. "If you die, I don't know what I'll do. I might commit suicide or even tries to kill the people of Konoha. Naruto, you're like a younger brother to me. That's why you can't die; you can't leave me here alone. I won't let you be alone anymore. I promise I'll be there for you from now on." Iruka expressed his sentiment toward the boy.

"Thank you" The blonde spoke delicately and smiles. Naruto's wills had change after hearing Iruka's speech. He wanted to have another change and had the urge to live once again.

* * *

><p>Time passes by quickly and the blonde was already discharge out of the infirmary. Then he was summoned to the Hokage. The old man held out a key and gave it to the blonde. It was the key to the ponytail apartment. Naruto was prearranged to live with the ponytail due to Iruka's request. The blonde sought to smile but he couldn't , not yet.<p>

The Hokage dismissed the boy and he flees to the apartment. He stood outside the door and placed the key in the hole and enters Iruka's home. He had smelled delicious scent coming from the kitchen. He saw the ponytail setting up food and saw Tonkatsu, Udon, and Miso soup on the table. "Welcome home Naruto-kun." The ponytail smile and gladly welcome the boy to his new home. But Iruka was ignore.

The blonde and the ponytail sat on the chair and started ingestion food. The boy help clean up the table and wash the dishes after they finished their meals. Then Iruka showed the boy where he'll be sleeping. He's room was next to Iruka's. The blonde room was not small but it was a little bigger than the one he used to live in. The blonde went up to his bed and lay down. _'How comfortable.'_ He thought and relaxes himself. Then the boy fell asleep. The ponytail walked up to him and covers Naruto with a warm blanket. The ponytail walked out of the room to let the boy have his rest. Afterward he himself also head to bed after a quick shower. As they both slept through the night, a new day awaits them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I wonder if my writing is confusing to understand...Well, until the next releash! Don't forget to REVIEW! Chapter 3 : A New Beginning


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

**Chapter 3 : A new Beginning**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, everything goes to _Kishimoto-san_!.

**Italics :** Thought

**A/N :** Hey guys , I am so sorry for the late chapter! I meant to finish this chapter a long time ago, but I have had so much test and work. This chapter is real crappy; I don't think you will like it. My writing skill has decrease real hard. So I decide to end this chapter here! Sorry everyone, but I hope you enjoy half of the story I wrote.

* * *

><p>The blonde woke up and yawned as the sun shone on him. He rubs his eyes as he walk out of his room, toward the kitchen. Iruka can hear the blonde footsteps coming since he's a loud one. He turns and looked at the boy.<p>

"Good Morning Naruto-kun, I hope you're up for eggs and bacon." Iruka said with a cheerful smile.

"Sound Good!" The blonde places his hand on his stomach as it growls.

"Look likes your tummy isn't very happy right now." Iruka stare at the boy and laughed as he set the food on the table.

The blonde walks into the kitchen and took a sit on the chair. There on his plate, it was two eggs and bacon shaped like a happy face. The blonde laughed and took bites of his food.

"What's so funny? Is my cooking that bad?" The man teased him and sat down on his chair.

"No. You're food just looks funny." He smile and finish up his food.

"Oh? I guess it does..So do you have training today?" Iruka finish up his meal and talk to the blonde.

"Nope, I have the day off today. Why?" Naruto replied with his mouth full and took a sip of water and look at the man.

"Great. How about we go to the park together? It's my treat." He cleans up the table waiting for a respond.

"Sure" Naruto smile and head to the bathroom for shower.

As he finished the shower, the blonde took a towel and dry himself off. He wraps a towel between his waist and walk up to Iruka asking him for an extra pair of clothes to borrow since his got burnt. The ponytail went to his room and grabbed a black pant and a blue shirt with a gray vest. He thought the boy might want to wear a different color than orange every day. He then hand the clothes for the blonde to wear.

Iruka grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. When he had finish and dry up, he put on a gray pant and a white shirt t-shirt on. He walked out of the bathroom to the living room seeing Naruto sitting on the coach waiting for him patiently. As they both head for the door, Iruka grabs his key and locks the door. They walked out of the apartment heading toward the park.

It was twelve thirty and the park had finally opened. Iruka went to buy two tickets at the gate. When they enter, they can hear screaming voices coming from the east where the roller costars are. The ponytail looked at the blonde, Naruto eyes had widen in excitement. He knew this was the first time the boy had come to the park.

"SENSEI! I WANT TO GO ON THAT RIDE!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness as he pointed to the extreme, tall, scary, roller costar.

"Aren't you scared Naru-?"

"C'mon sensei! Let's go!" The blonde cut him off and pulls the man toward the ride.

Iruka sigh in fears._ 'Great, look likes today's my funeral.'_

"Naruto, how about we go on that ride over there?" Iruka used his innocent voice to get the boy avoid the intense ride and pointed at the Mary Go Round.

Naruto stare at his sensei and smirks. "Iruka-sensei, are you scare?"

"Of course I'm not!" The ponytail lied.

"Then let's go! Stop being such a baby!"

"Fine, Fine!" The man surrendered as they got in the line.

It was finally their turns. Naruto forced the ponytail to take the front seat with him. As they got on the ride, Iruka heart started pounding faster and faster and his face became pale. The ride started to move a little.

"Naruto'kun. I-if I die. I want you to know that I'll always love you." The man said in a teacher-student loving kind of way.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, if you're scare. You can hold onto me and scream your heart out." The blonde grin.

The ride started moving upward. _'Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Kimi help me!' _The man look down, seeing he was already high from the ground. He holds onto the blonde tightly and yelled "NAR-RRRUU-TOOO…AHHHHHHHH" as the roller coaster was going downward, upward, side, and curve. He screamed his heart out calling out the blonde name over and over until the ride was over.

When the intense ride was finally over, both Naruto's and Iruka's hair were all messy when they came out. The blonde learn one thing about Iruka after they got off the ride. He's scare of height. Iruka was shaking crazy as they walk out. Iruka sat down on the bench near him; the blonde went to get popsicles to cool the man down.

The blonde reach the ice cream man and ask him for two popsicles. The man handed the blonde his treat as he handed the man his money. Naruto walks back to Iruka and hands him a cold popsicle.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Iruka grabbed the Popsicle from his hand.

"Yep!" The blonde unwraps the popsicle and started sucking on it as it melt on his tong. The ponytail also eat his popsicle then look down on the blonde face.

'_The redness on Naruto's cheek..It's so cute and sexy..Wait, did I just said sexy? Snap of out it Iruka!'_ The man thought and shakes his head.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto look at him in confusion.

Iruka nodded as they both finish the popsicles.

"What will you like to do next Naruto?" The ponytail question as he stood up.

"I want to go on all the rides! " He exclaimed.

The blonde pointed to all the places he wanted to go on in excitement. But then something interrupts him. He remembers the times when a little girl came up to him and called him a monster. Yet he still doesn't understand what the girl meant when she called him "monster". The blonde lift up his hand placing it on his forehead.

Iruka stares at the blonde in confusion. He bends down and look at the blonde asking him what was wrong. But there was no answer. He felt raindrops starts to falls. He grabs Naruto hands and drag him to a close hotel. Once they got a room, they enter and dry themselves off with towels. The man told the blonde to have a sit on the couch and as he make some tea.

A drop of tears falls down from the blonde eyes. He wipes it quickly incase the ponytail come back. Iruka walks toward the blonde and sat down on the couch next to him, handing him his tea. Naruto took a sip of the hot tea and burnt his tong a little.

"Ouch." The blonde stick out his tong and let it cools in the air and puts it back in his mouth.

"Be careful, it's hot" The man holds onto the blonde hands as he blows the tea to cools it down.

Naruto cheeks blushed when he felt the warmness of the man hands. Iruka let go and turns on the TV seeing what's good on. It was the new romance movie that came out, "The Last Kiss". The part shows when Miku who's trying to run away from a robber as Ze , her lover who's trying to save her. Miku ran into a dead end and was trap. She saw what the robber has done, and the robber cannot let her live. Ze reach up to her and attack the robber from behind. He shout out Miku name to run away. But her legs won't move. The robber uses his full strength to get up and take out his pocket knift and stab Ze in the heart. Miku scream in terror as tears falls from her eyes.

"Ze! Ze! Ze! Ze! " Miku ran up to him holding on to her lover as the rubber runs away.

"Miku" He coughs bloods as he called her name.

"You must live. Without you, there will be no peace in this worl…" Ze voice was unbearable to speak anymore .His face turns pale as his eyes closes slowly.

" No! Ze! You can't leave me ! I love you! " Miku shouted lounder but her voice won't reach him. Before her lover is gone. She kiss the man on his pink soft lips for on last kiss.

* * *

><p>Naruto stares as the man dies and the young girl cries her heart out. He looks up at Iruka .<p>

"The man..He's dead" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto. He is." Iruka looks down on the blonde with a low voie.

"Iruka-sensei" The blonde called out the ponytail in a soft voice.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka respond.

" In the movie…The girl kiss the man. Why does she do it?" He looks into the man eyes with a sadden face on him.

" Because she loves him."

" Oh…Then , Iruka-sensei! Close your eyes! I got something for you! And no peeking! " Naruto exclaim.

" Wh—" Iruka was interrupt.

"Just do it!"

As the man closes his eyes, Naruto slowly leans up. Iruka can feel the boy wrapping his arms around his neck. The blonde then slowly place his lips on his lips. The man eyes open his eyes, in shock. _'Naruto?'_ Naruto pushes his lips against the man's lips harder.

Iruka didn't know what to do. He like what Naruto was doing, he wants to stop but he can't resist this moment. The man kisses the blonde back and break the kiss apart.

" I love you Iruka-sensei"

* * *

><p>AN : On the second thought. I'm going to add one more chapter.


End file.
